The present invention relates to product displays and more particularly to a rail-hanging package facing device.
One of the challenges retailers have is keeping a store looking like new. When customers go into a store they want to see a clean, well stocked store. One of the ways retailers strive to accomplish this is pulling merchandise forward as it sells or gets handled. A xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d appearance is the goal; all items pulled as far forward as possible facing the customer. Retailers also want all merchandise on a peg or shelf pulled forward, not just the front few pieces. This process of bringing merchandise forward is called xe2x80x9cfacingxe2x80x9d. To face merchandise, a clerk must reach all the way to the back and bring everything forward. In some areas of the store this is easy, like diapers, paper towels and other bulky items. But as the items get smaller and closer together, the more difficult the job becomes. There are many areas of the store, in particular pegged areas, that it is almost physically impossible to get a hand between the product to accomplish this task. When it is attempted, the product usually falls off the peg and must be picked up and placed back on the right peg, wasting payroll. A good peg facing job can be done but it often takes a long time for it to be done right. Time is something of which most retailers do not have enough.
According, it is an object of the present invention to aide in pulling packaged merchandise hanging on a rail in a peg board or like system to the front of the rail.
It is an object of the present invention to reach between hanging packages on adjacent rails on a peg board or like hanging system to move at least the back most package.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device to quickly face a department having packages on a rail of a peg board or like system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide in the same device ability to perform related tasks such as box opening and distance measuring.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an article to move one or more packages that are slidable on a rail such that the front package is at the front of the rail and subsequent packages are one behind the other without significant unnecessary space, the article compromises a handle, a means for engaging the rail and package so that upon movement forward of the engaging means, the package is brought forward, and a body portion connecting the handle and the means for engaging the rail and package.